


On My Own

by Shazkowalski



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-29
Updated: 1999-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazkowalski/pseuds/Shazkowalski
Summary: Continues from Getting It Together, maybe things can work out. This story is a sequel toGetting It Together.





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The characters used belong to Alliance, not me and the song is  
from Les 

The characters used belong to Alliance, not me and the  
song is from Les Miserables.

  
**On  
My Own**

By Sharron Ibbitson 

Rating: PG

The lone woman walked slowly to her sit in the theatre, using the tickets bought for her by the one she loved. The seat next to her was conspicuously empty, causing her heart to feel the same way. She was lost in her own world for most of the show, but her attention picked up when she heard a strong female voice carry through the theatre. 

"And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to,  
Without a home, without a friend to say hello to" 

The woman shook her head, and tried hard to stop the tears from falling. 

"And now the night is near,  
I can make believe he's here.  
Sometimes I walk alone at night,  
When everybody is sleeping.  
I think of him and I'm happy,  
With the company I'm keeping" 

She turned a sidewards glance at the empty seat besides her. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her heart and mind. 

"The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head.  
On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning,  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me.  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes,  
And he has found me" 

Frannie opened up the locket she wore around her neck. Her one true love smiled back at her, and she couldn't stop the tears. 

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver,  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever" 

She closed her eyes once more and sobbed silently, the words bringing home her own feelings. 

"And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know he's blind  
Still I say there's a way for us.  
I love him,  
But when the night is over.  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The World around me changes,  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers" 

Frannie rubbed her stomach, the only memory of her short love. She pulled at the other necklace around her neck, the bullet. The bullet that had ended his life, but her love still lived. They were meant to be married tomorrow. Fraser would be best man, Elaine her bridesmaid, even her real brother was going to be there. 

"I love him,  
but everyday I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending.  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A World that's full of happiness  
That I have never known.  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him,  
But only on my own" 

Frannie leapt out her seat and ran from the theatre, she had to see Ray. She jumped into her car and drove straight to his block of apartments. She banged loudly on the door. She hadn't seen him since that fateful day at the hospital, but now it was time. His anger must have faded by now. He opened the door and squinted out. The crutch still firmly under his arm. 

"Hi Ray," she uttered, walking through the door. He just gaped at her. "I love you, Ray." 

He ran his hand through his blond spiky hair. "I love you too Frannie," he replied, and that was all it took before she practically leapt on him and kissed him with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew there was no need for her to be on her own again. 

The End 

Feedback always welcome!


End file.
